My Pokemon Journey
by june.ge.7
Summary: It's the start of Ash Ketchum's Pokemon journey, but he already encounters problems when he first stepped into the grassy areas.
1. Chapter 1

**My Pokémon Journey**

"Bye mom! I'm off to Professor Oaks place to get my very first Pokémon!" shouts Ash as he runs out of the door.

Mom calls out "Ash come here I want to …", but it was too late, Ash was already out the door.

One third of the way of Professor Oak's laboratory, Ash saw a wild Meowth wandering around in the grass. Without thinking Ash ran towards Meowth wanting to capture it, he fell into a pithole trap. Falling down into the pit trap Ash hit his head against the rock got knocked unconscious.

Two hours later.

"Why are we stuck watching him?"

"The boss said we have to keep an eye on him."

Due to the loud talking, Ash finally regained his conscious. He tried to rub his eyes to get the wariness off himself, but he couldn't move his arms. It was tied to the chair he was sitting on. He can slowly make out the look of the two who were talking loudly.

"Oh look who's finally awake." Said a man with blue hair with a letter R on his shirt.

"Why am I tied to this chair?"

"Where's your manners boy, let me introduce myself, my name is James. What's your name?"

"… I don't know, ouch my head hurts."

"Don't lie kid." said the Meowth next to James.

"AHHHHH! A talking Meowth!" yelled Ash and fainted shortly afterwards.

While Ash was out cold, James and Meowth started hatching a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Pokémon Journey**

"You don't talk Meowth. I will do the talking when he wakes up," James told Meowth.

"Fine then, not like I wanted to do it."

Meowth walks out to get a bucket of cold water while James untied Ash from his chair. James was just about done untying Ash, but Meowth suddenly threw cold water at both Ash and James. James turned red and started chasing Meowth.

Ash woke up from the cold water and saw that James was chasing Meowth, so he thought to himself, "should I stay or get out of here?" Ash decides to get out of there, so he slowly crawls over to the door and sneaks out.

"Finally I'm away from those guys. But I still couldn't figure out who I am. Maybe I should go back and ask them, they might know," Ash talking to himself.

Ash decides to go back into where he was before to ask James and Meowth who he is.

James and Meowth yelled "When did you …"

But Ash interrupted them and asked, James "Who am I?"

James then told Ash that he was on a journey to find and capture the world's strongest Pokemon that he sees for his boss.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Pokémon Journey**

"Oh!" Ash exclaimed. "But if I'm on a journey, that must mean I have a Pokemon, right?!"

He caught sight of Meowth again and stared as hard as he could. Meowth started to sweat, wondering why Ash was staring at him like that.

Suddenly, Ash's eyes sparkled and he excitedly said, "Then, that must mean that you're my Pokemon, right, Meowth?!" With hearts in his eyes, Ash started walking towards Meowth, stretching his arms out and about to grab Meowth.

Meowth was backed up to the wall. Feeling threatened, Meowth slashed Ash's face with his sharp claws.

"Yeow!" Ash screamed in pain. "My face!"

"That's what you get, you dumb brat!" Meowth spat at his face in anger.

"Meowth!" James shouted. He grabbed Meowth and shook him hard. "What the hell were you thinking. We need this dumb brat to trust us!" He whispered angrily to Meowth. "Just pretend that you are his Pokémon so that he will work for us. Then, we can get rid of him when he is of no use anymore."

"Tch!" Meowth replied.

"Oi, kid!" James said to Ash. "Meowth didn't mean that. He is just a little shy."

"I will forgive him then," Ash said. And at that, James and Meowth exchanged a high five. "…But only if Meowth gives me a big hug…" And then there was a sudden silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**My Pokémon Journey**

"You will regret this James," muttered Meowth.

Before walking up to Meowth, Ash found a pair of rubber gloves and started putting it on, thinking that Meowth will shock him with thundershock.

Just as Ash started walking towards Meowth to give him a hug, Officer Jenny came in and said, "What's going on here?" Seeing Ash walking up on Meowth all creepy, she shouted "You there young man, are under arrest for trying to capture that other guy's Meowth." She quickly handcuffs Ash and takes him away.

Without looking where she was walking, Officer Jenny and Ash fell down the pit hole. Surprisingly James was there to grab a hold of Ash before he fell down. Meowth walks up with his shovel and starts laughing. He started shoving the dirt back into the hole where Officer Jenny fell into.

"Stop shoving the dirt on me, I'm getting all dirty!" Officer Jenny yelled on top of her lungs.

Officer Jenny pulls out her Pokeball, "Go Growlith, use dig."


	5. Chapter 5

** My Pokémon Journey**

"Growlithe, come on out!" Officer Jenny cried. "Use dig!"

She threw the Pokéball, but with more dirt thrown at her face at a faster speed, she accidentally hit Ash with the Pokéball, and it landed straight into his hands.

"Huh?" Ash was confused what landed in his hands. _What is this? Is this for me?_ He thought with confusion. After all, he has never seen a Pokéball before in his life. Unlike other starter Pokémon trainers, he hasn't even received any proper training or explanations about Pokémon from a Pokémon expert or anyone who were knowledgeable about Pokémon.

"Oh ho ho!" James said gleefully. "This is the easiest catch ever! Here, give it to me!" He quickly grabbed the Pokéball from Ash and put it into his pocket. "We need to get going. But first, get her keys, Meowth!"

"Aye, aye!" So Meowth stopped shoveling dirt onto Officer Jenny's face, and took out his fishing rod and swiped the keys from Officer Jenny's pocket.

"Hey, you criminals!" Officer Jenny shouted angrily. "Just who are you guys?!"

"Who are we? Who are we?!" James and Meowth shouted in unison. "Ouch! Stop getting into my space!" "You stop getting in my face!" The two started fighting, but got back to their senses.

James, Meowth, and Ash jumped into the hidden hot air balloon and started flying away.

"Hey! Who do you think you are? Give me back my Growllithe!"

"As if we would! We aren't saints! We are TEAM ROCKET!"

* * *

A few hours later and in another town far far away from their previous hideout, the hot air balloon landed in an abandoned area.

"What a day," James said. "We have finally been successful in stealing someone's Pokémon. We are the best, Meowth!" The two started spinning and dancing in joy, forgetting that Ash was there with them.

"Can someone get me out of these handcuffs," Ash asked.

"Huh?" Both James and Meowth looked at him, finally realizing that they weren't alone.

"If you promise not to lay your dirty hands on me, I will set you free, you understand, idiot?!" Meowth said angrily. He hadn't forgotten what Ash tried to pull if it weren't for Officer Jenny showing up at the right moment, but he wasn't going to admit that, ever.

"Okay, okay, just get these handcuffs off of me. My wrists are starting to hurt." And he was finally freed. "Anyways, you never told me who I was. What is my name?"

James and Meowth looked at each other, and James looked at Ash hard.

"Your name is Jessie."


	6. Chapter 6

**My Pokemon Journey**

"My name is Jessie, oh yeah my name is Jessie. Can I have my Pokemon now?"

"Here you can have Growlithe to use, and you can have some Master Balls to go with it." James hands over four Master Balls over.

"How do I use these 'Master Balls'?"

"It's easy, just press the button and throw it at any Pokemon and it will be captured."

"That sounds easy enough. Hey Meowth, come here for a second, you can have your watch back."

"Thanks kid." -Huh I don't remember having a watch-

Ash throws a Master Ball at Meowth as he was walking towards him.


	7. Chapter 7

**My Pokémon Journey**

Meowth froze in shock, unable to move as he saw the Master Ball flying towards him. But as the Master Ball got closer and closer to his face, he unconsciously flicked his tail up and it hit the ball back to Ash's face.

"Ow!" Ash cried out in pain. "Meowth, why you do that for?!"

Suddenly the Master Ball cracked into million little pieces.

"What the F-?!" James, Meowth, and Ash shouted in shock. For some reason, the Master Ball had shattered into million of pieces right in front of their eyes.

"And you! You tried to capture me! How dare you, brat!" Meowth ran angrily to Ash and used Fury Swipes on Ash's face. They grabbed at each faces, both forgotten about the shattered Master Ball.

"Why?!" James cried in agony. "How can this be?!" He picked up the broken pieces and held it in his hands. Suddenly, he ran towards Ash and grabbed the other three Master Balls from him and threw them on the ground.

"Hey!" Ash shouted. "I needed those. I haven't caught Meowth yet!"

"So, you were up to no good, brat!"

As the two argued, the last three Master Balls shattered into pieces as well.

"What happened?!"

"No! These Master Balls are fake!" James shouted in realization. "That evil salesman sold me fake Master Balls!"


End file.
